Otoño e Invierno
by Malale
Summary: El pasado llama a la puerta de Kai, para bien y para mal. Otra vez a enfrentar las mismas cosas de hace tanto tiempo... Suerte que no estás solo. (Continuacion (por decirlo de algún modo) de "Dialogo interior")
1. Hola, Kai

_No se exactamente a quien pertenece Beyblade, pero a mí seguro que no._

_Este fic va dedicado a mi querida amiga de toda la vida (o casi de toda la vida) vnesa; a Angelus Diabolicus (un encanto) y a la estupenda Jenny Flint que me animaron a hacer esto con sus reviews. _

_Advertencia:__ El fic sucede después del primer torneo mundial. Y para entenderlo un poco, aunque no es obligatorio, habría que leer mi anterior fic "Diálogo interior"_

**Capítulo 1: Hola, Kai.**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde el último torneo de beyblade, en Rusia, y muchas cosas habían pasado para los Blade Breakers. Aunque se separaron como equipo, no lo hicieron como amigos. Tyson, Kenny y Kai iban al mismo instituto (aunque este último empezaría la universidad el próximo año escolar). Ray volvió a China durante un tiempo, pero regresó a Japón bajo el tutelaje del Sr. Dickenson.

Max seguía en Estados Unidos con su madre, pero se quedaba los veranos con su padre y sus amigos.

Los chicos seguían entrenando en su deporte favorito, algunas veces entre ellos, de forma amistosa. Pero los estudios no les dejaban centrarse en ello tanto como deseaban.

Esa fría tarde de otoño estaban terminando un trabajo Tyson y Kenny (que iba un año adelantado por su desarrollada inteligencia) en casa del primero. Aunque el que más trabajaba era Kenny. También se encontraba Kai, que había aceptado echarles un cable a regañadientes.

-Buff, mi cerebro va a explotar como tenga que resolver una formula más- Dijo Tyson dejándose caer sobre la mesa.

-Eso es imposible. No tienes cerebro- Dijo Kai, frío como siempre.

-Déjame tranquilo, amargado.- Refunfuñó Tyson.

-Vamos, vamos- Habló el siempre reconciliador Kenny –Ya nos falta poco.

Kai chasco la lengua molesto y se revolvió ligeramente en su asiento. No tenía ningunas ganas de estar ahí. Quería irse a su casa cuanto antes.

-¿Sabes, Kai?. Hoy pareces más amargado y antipático que de costumbre- Comentó el chico de cabello negro-azulado.

-Y tú estas hoy mas flojo y vago que de costumbre- Respondió de forma ácida.

-Tyson, no molestes a Kai. Encima que nos esta ayudando con el trabajo.- Dijo Kenny.

-Además, no es su culpa haber mamado de un limonero cuando nació- Se escuchó sarcástica la voz de Dizzy desde el ordenador portátil.

-Jefe, si no le cierras la tapa a ese cacharro lo tiro a la basura- Kai habló con calma, pero sonó igual que como si lo hubiera gritado a todo pulmón.

El chico de gafas decidió mantener a su bestia bit lejos de su ex-capitán mientras pensaba que Tyson tenía razón. Kai estaba más irritable que de costumbre.

El abuelo del dueño de la casa gritó en ese momento a su nieto que tenía una llamada. Y este, viendo la oportunidad de escaquearse, salió volando de su habitación.

-¡Ehy, chicos!- Dijo nada mas volver –Era Ray. Dice que ha conseguido entradas para el cine el domingo. Que vayamos con él. Y que además tiene una sorpresa para nosotros.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer el domingo. Me parece bien- Habló Kenny.

-Yo no voy- Dijo Kai.

-¡Oh, vamos, amargado!. No puedes hacerle ese feo a Ray.

-Solo mira como lo hago.

-Pero Kai…

-Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya- Interrumpió a Kenny.- El resto podéis hacerlo vosotros solos fácilmente.- Y sin decir una palabra mas salió por la puerta.

-Que chico tan encantador- Dijo Dizzy.

-Bueno, él se pierde el cine.- Tyson se encogió de hombros- Por donde lo dejamos, jefe.

Caminaba por las calles sin prisas. Miraba al suelo, sumido en sus pensamientos. El frío viento se colaba por debajo de la ropa y a lo lejos se divisaban nubes de tormenta, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Tyson había dado en el clavo. Ese día estaba mucho mas enfadado que de costumbre. Se había despertado bañado en sudor, con las palabras de ese sueño en su cabeza. Aunque sabía, muy en el fondo que no era del todo un sueño. Todo lo que había pasado… lo puso de los nervios. Le costó más de media hora levantarse de la cama, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de desayunar. (y se llevo una ligera bronca por parte de la vieja Sra. Matsuo).

Después de años de intentar olvidarlo. De intentar ignorar lo que sucedió en el pasado, en unas pocas horas lo reconoció todo de golpe. Supuestamente por su bien. Para lograr superarlo. ¡Y una mierda!. Se sentía fatal. Con un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta enorme. Y un dolor en el pecho, como si tuviera una estaca clavada en el corazón.

Ojalá no hubiera hecho caso a esa jodida voz. Ojalá hubiera seguido como hasta ahora, ignorando sus heridas. Por lo menos estaba mas tranquilo. No feliz. Era casi imposible que él fuera feliz. Pero si tranquilo.

Lo único que no se arrepentía de haber reconocido era lo mucho que la extrañaba. Últimamente no paraba de pensar en ella. Estaba preocupado. Hacía más de dos meses que no recibía ninguna carta suya. Siempre mandaba, como mínimo, una al mes. Él no se la contestaba. No era de tipo de personas que contestaban cartas. Y ella lo sabía. Por eso seguía mandándoselas. Otra persona se cansaría y rompería la comunicación. Pero ella no. Lo conocía muy bien, tanto para saber que sus cartas eran recibidas con gusto escondido bajo indiferencia.

Pero dos meses era demasiado. La última vez que estuvo tanto tiempo si saber noticias por su parte fue cuando sucedió el accidente. ¿Y se le había ocurrido algo?

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. No debía de alarmarse ni pensar lo peor. Pero estaba tan cansado… Su cabeza no razonaba como siempre. Necesitaba dormir.

Con bastante esfuerzo alzó la vista. Paseaba por una avenida llena de árboles de hojas rojizas y amarillentas. Recordó que el otoño era la estación favorita de ella. ¡¿Es que no podía sacársela del pensamiento?!

La respuesta era no. Y francamente, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Podía verla claramente. El último otoño que estuvo con ella, un año antes del Campeonato Mundial. Su mirada tan triste en esos momentos. Con tres lápices de colores en sus manos. Rojo, amarillo y marrón. El cuaderno de dibujo sobre sus rodillas y el esbozo del bosque cercano a la mansión Hiwatari plasmado en el papel en distintos tonos.

Hacía cinco años que no la veía. Desde que ella ingreso en ese internado suizo y él en la abadía a los seis años podía contar con una mano las veces que se vieron y le sobrarían dos dedos.

La primera vez fue cuando él tuvo esa horrible experiencia, a los ocho años, con Black Dranzer y no soportó estar más tiempo en Rusia. Ella convenció a sus padres para ir a visitarle un fin de semana.

La segunda vez fue en cuando se hizo oficial frente al círculo de socios y amistades de sus respectivas familias su compromiso. Solo fue una noche. El mismo día que él cumplía los diez.

Y la última vez a los trece. Cuando el accidente. Pasó un mes en la mansión Hiwatari. Jamás recordó haberla visto tan triste. Aunque ninguna lagrima surco su rostro ni una sola vez.

Kai, sin darse cuenta, llegó a la mansión que era su hogar, situada casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Las enormes rejas se abrieron a su pasó. Cruzó el arreglado jardín para llegar a la puerta principal. El estilo gótico y barroco de la casa le daba un aire siniestro, muy acorde con su personalidad.

Era una mansión demasiado grande. Sobre todo si en ella solo vivían unos pocos sirvientes y él. Por que después del asunto con su abuelo y Biovolt, el anciano desapareció de la vista de su nieto. Seguramente se trasladaría a otra propiedad de la familia. Eso a él le traía sin cuidado. Cuanto más lejos estuviera del viejo, mejor.

Mientras subía las escalinatas de mármol, las puertas se abrieron mostrando a una señora de unos cincuenta o sesenta años. Pelo canoso recogido en un moño bajo y una cara surcada de arrugas que enmarcaba una amable sonrisa.

-Bienvenido, Señorito Kai- Dijo cuando este estuvo a su lado. Sus pequeños ojos color miel brillaban de forma alegre. Kai sospecho que la anciana tenía una especie de "sorpresa". Y odiaba las sorpresas.

-Hola, Sra. Matsuo.- Respondió algo seco –Voy a estar en mi cuarto todo el día. Diga en la cocina que me suban allí la cena.

-Oh, no Señorito Kai. Usted ira en este mismo momento al salón.

Kai miro de manera furibunda a la mujer. Pero esta ni se inmuto.

-Estoy cansado. Y no se me ha perdido nada en el salón, así que no.

-Hágame caso- Ella le empujo suavemente –Vaya al salón.

Kai suspiró hondo y se dirigió al salón. Si no le tuviera tanto respeto (y cariño) a esa mujer no le habría hecho ni caso. Pero, a pesar del poco tiempo que trabajaba para él (tres años), todo lo que hacia le resultaba agradable al joven.

Kai contrato a la Sra. Matsuo cuando supo que había perdido su empleo en la casa Mitsukake. La veían como una vieja que molestaba más que ayudar. Él conocía a la mujer. Era la que cuidaba de ella de pequeña y la que convencía a los estirados padres de la niña que la dejaran visitarle. Para devolverle el favor la convirtió en su Ama de Llaves.

Kai entró en el enorme salón. Lo primero que noto fue que la chimenea estaba encendida. Después, que unas maletas estaban junto a la puerta de la sala. Y por último que había una persona sentada frente al fuego en uno de los enormes butacones, dándole la espalda.

Una persona con un cuaderno de dibujo en sus rodillas.

No… No podía ser.

Se levantó con cuidado, dejando la libreta en el asiento. Y con voz suave y tranquila, murmuro:

-Hola, Kai.

**__**

**__**

**_N de A:_**_ ¡¡Buenas!! . Me gustaría decirles que espero que "esto" les este gustando. El principio es bastante aburrido UU …_

_Esta continuación (por decirlo de algún modo U) de mi anterior fic estaba en el tintero desde hacía siglos. Me he decidido a sacarla por que, como me dijo una querida amiga mía, si seguía con mi norma de no publicar una sería hasta terminar otra me veía en el geriátrico mandando los fics (que, ahora que lo pienso, estaría gracioso XD)._

_Un par de aclaraciones. Aunque este fic este clasificado en Drama, Será más un drama del pasado, desde un punto de vista nostálgico (al menos en lo que respecta a Kai). Después, aunque Kai es el personaje principal no me centraré solo en él (adoro la variedad ). Habrá varios personajes inventados (Si alguien quiere utilizarlos alguna vez me sentiré honrada, pero que me lo comunique antes) y algunos fuera de su rumbo habitual. Tengan en cuanta que son mayores y que esto es un fic, por lo que se puede cambiar algunas cosas._

_Y para aclarar lo de las edades. No se muy bien la diferencia de edad de los personajes, pero según mis propios cálculos, en este fic Kai y tiene 18 recién cumplidos, Ray tiene 17, Tyson y Max 16 y Kenny 15. Los dos primero irían a 2º de Bachiller y los otros tres a 1º (he adelantado a Kenny un año por que he querido )_

_Cuando tenga que ir aclarando otras cosas, las iré poniendo._

_Bueno, eso es todo. ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia!!._


	2. Ella

_Lo único que me pertenece en este fic son los personajes inventados por mí. Sobre el resto los uso sin el permiso de su creador, por lo que suplico que no me denuncien._

**Capítulo 2: Ella.******

No podía creérselo. Estaba ahí, frente a él…

Había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vio. Pero seguía teniendo ese pelo largo de color celeste claro y esos grandes ojos turquesas, que parecían capaz de traspasarle con la mirada y leer su mente sin ningún problema.

En el rostro de Kai solo se expresaba la sorpresa. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Se quedo plantado en medio de la habitación, estático. Sin saber que hacer… como reaccionar…

Ella se dirigió hacía él. Cojeaba ligeramente de la pierna izquierda. En cuanto estuvo frente a él, pasó los brazos rodeando su cintura y le abrazó.

Fue un abrazo cálido, suave y muy breve. Antes de que Kai se planteara la posibilidad de corresponderlo, ya se habían separado.

-Kizumi- Susurró -¿Cuándo has llegado?. ¿Cómo es que te han dejado salir del internado?. ¿Por qué estas aquí?. ¿Te vas a quedar?.

-He llegado hoy. Cumplí los dieciocho y no me podían retener. Para verte. Depende de lo que tú decidas- Respondió de forma graciosa.

-Le diré a la Sra. Matsuo que prepare tú habitación.

-¡Enseguida, Señorito Kai!.- Se escuchó una voz por detrás de la puerta.

Kai miró de mala manera hacia la puerta donde había estado la anciana cotilla mientras que Kizumi reía silenciosamente.

Se sentaron en el sofá.

-Me alegra verte. Tienes buen aspecto, Kai.- El aludido solo la miró como diciendo: "Sí, seguro"

-¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí?. –Preguntó.

-Francamente, no lo sé. Cuando me pude marchar de esa cárcel disfrazada de internado en donde me metieron no me preocupé demasiado en lograr que me localizaran.

-Entiendo. Me encargaré de siga así el mayor tiempo posible- Contestó. "No voy a permitir de que te lleven otra vez ahora que has vuelto".

-Siento no haberte escrito en tanto tiempo, pero he estado bastante liada con los trámites y papeleos para dejar el "Sant College"

-…

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien

-Esa es una respuesta muy escueta. ¿Has tenido algún problema con tu abuelo?. ¿O mi padre ha vuelto a hacer una tontería?.

-No he visto a ninguno de los dos en mucho tiempo. Y no me importa en absoluto.

-Supongo que es pedirnos demasiado el apreciarlos- Comentó en un murmullo la chica.

-Supones bien.

Ella le miró largamente. Alzó el delgado brazo y le acaricio la mejilla tatuada suavemente con el dorso de la mano. Tembló involuntariamente ante el ligero roce. Algo tan cálido contrastaba con su frío ser.

-Kai. Me alegro de verte. Te había echado de menos.

"Y yo a ti"- Pensó.

---------

No recordaba haber hablado tanto a la hora de la cena desde hacía mucho tiempo. No recordaba haber hablado tanto con una persona en unas pocas horas en toda su vida.

Kizumi tuvo dificultades para que él abriera la boca y dijera algo más que una palabra. Y aun mas que le contara sobre sus amigos de equipo. (El sobrenombre de amigos se los puso ella, Kai solo los llamaba compañeros, con suerte, o los críos que le convirtieron en niñero el último mundial). Parecía extrañamente contenta de que Kai se estuviera relacionando con otras personas, aunque el chico no entendía por que. Para él solo eran más moscones entrometiéndose en su vida. Como si no tuviera bastante con su "encantadora" familia.

Después de la cena cada uno se despidió y se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones, que se encontraban en lados opuestos del mismo pasillo.

Tumbado en su espaciosa cama, mirando hacia el techo, con la vista perdida, Kai analizaba los acontecimientos de ese día. De una mañana horrible a una estupenda noche. Se sentía bien. Después de cinco años la había visto de nuevo. Volvía a hablar con ella. Como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido. Como si nunca se hubieran separado para ir a centros educativos de indudable régimen nazi.

Ella seguía igual. No quedaba rastro aparente de la tristeza que la embargaba, cuando lo del accidente. La mirada tranquila. La sonrisa siempre en los labios.

No entendía como con alguien tan diferente a él se sentía tan a gusto. No entendía como ella podía entenderlo a él y soportar su hermética personalidad.

Decidió dejar de pensar esas cosas. Eran una perdida de tiempo. Lo único importante es que ella se encontraba dormida a unos diez metros de su habitación. Que se quedaría y que el estúpido Sr. Mitsukake no podía volver a obligarla a ir al otro extremo del mundo.

Se acomodo bajo las sabanas de raso y cerro los ojos. Había dormido muy poco esa noche y tenía sueño. Poco a poco su mente se fue nublando, su sentidos se relajaron y cayó dormido.

-----------

Las gotas de agua golpeaban el asfalto con dureza. Los truenos se oían amenazadores sobre sus cabezas. Se había hecho muy tarde y la tormenta les pillo desprevenidos en medio de su paseo. No parecía importarles mucho. La mujer de pelo claro y ojos caoba rojizos reía alegremente mirando a su hijo pequeño, agarrándole la mano izquierda mientras su marido hacía lo mismo con la derecha.

El niño de cabellos bicolor miraba a sus padres con alegría. Habían estado muy ocupados los últimos días. Pero le prometieron ir a comer y lo cumplieron. Ahora se dirigían a casa bajo la fuerte lluvia deseando un baño caliente en cuanto entraran por la puerta.

Cruzaron la desierta calle en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde.

El resto sucedió tan deprisa que solo se vislumbro como un borrón. Un coche salido de quien sabe donde dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacía sus cuerpos. El pequeño sintió como lo elevaban por los brazos y lo lanzaban varios metros adelante, aterrizando de mala manera.

Sonido de un choque. De un golpe seco y el chirriar de unas ruedas al doblar la esquina mas próxima.

Los cuerpos de sus padres tirados sobre el asfalto. Su padre sangraba copiosamente por la cabeza. Su madre tenía el rostro medio escondido por el pelo y la mirada nublada.

Corrió y se arrodillo junto a ellos, gritando, llamándoles.

Su madre le miro la cara surcada de lágrimas. Con todas las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir levanto el brazo. Quería acariciarle la cabeza y decirle que todo iría bien. Pero las fuerzas la abandonaron por completo y antes de que pudiera articular sonido o poder rozar la cara de su hijo, murió.

El niño no entendió por que su madre había dejado caer su brazo de repente. Empezó a agitarla desesperado. También a su padre. Tenían que despertarse. Tenían que ponerse bien. ¡¿Por qué no se movían?!.

Se miró las manos. Estaban manchadas de sangre. Rojas. Sus ojos se agrandaron con pavor.

Un llanto incontenible surco el aire, para luego morir en mano de los truenos. Al igual que dos personas habían muerto a manos de un maldito cabrón desgraciado…

-----------

Kai abrió los ojos de repente. Alguien estaba moviéndole por los hombros. Tardo unos segundos en reconocer la cara de Kizumi frente a él, con expresión preocupada.

Se incorporó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. No recordaba el sueño con nitidez. Solo sabía que trataba de la muerte de sus padres.

-Kai, ¿que ha pasado?. He oído tus gritos desde mi cuarto.

-Estoy bien. Vuelve a dormir, no te preocupes- Contestó rápidamente aun pálido como él papel.

-Kai, me conoces.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama –No me moveré de aquí.

-Solo fue un simple sueño. Un mal sueño

-Jamás te he oído gritar de esa manera. Desde que te conocí nunca te había visto tan asustado.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente. Estuvo varios minutos en silencio, deseando que ella se cansara de estar ahí y decidiera volver a su cuarto, para que dejara de verlo en ese estado tan patético.

Pero sabía que ella no se iría.

-He soñado con la muerte de mis padres- Su voz sonó fría e indiferente. Como si hubiera dicho la hora. Pero su estómago tenía un nudo que se hacía más doloroso por segundos.

Ella le miró compungida. Se acerco más a él y posó su mano en su hombro.

-Creía que no recordabas nada sobre eso por… ya sabes… el trauma que supuso.

-Así era. Pero… digamos que anoche me obligué inconscientemente a asumirlo. Ahora me parece que todo sucedió ayer mismo. Pero estaré bien.

-Kai. Me parece estupendo que lo hayas asumido. Pero no estarás bien durante un tiempo. Al menos no del todo.

El chico miró hacia otro lado, ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Kizumi volvió a hablar.

-Me quedo ha dormir contigo esta noche ¿de acuerdo?

Kai se giró ligeramente sobresaltado.

-¿Estás segura?- Pregunto extrañado –Ya no somos niños.

-Bueno. Dudo que te hayas vuelto un pervertido en estos cinco años.- Bromeó. Kai la miró ligeramente ofendido y se dio la vuelta, volviéndose a acostar.

Sin hacerle ningún caso, ella se deslizó por debajo de las mantas. Abrazó su espalda y pegó la frente a su nuca.

-Bunas noches Kai. Espero que duermas bien.- Susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

El chico de cabellos bicolor se dejo arrastrar suavemente por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo pegado a él, mientras poco a poco se sumía en un profundo letargo.

**__**

**_N de la A:_**_ ¡Konichi wa, mina-san!. Espero que este segundo cap sea del agrado de todos. Esta un poco corto, pero es que me salió así. ¡Y muchas gracias por los reviews!_

**TheVastness:** ¡Hola, tía!. Muchas gracias por el review. No te preocupes si no conoces mucho la serie, por que casi todo me lo voy a inventar yo :P. T ha sido un placer dedicártela. ¡Espero que actualices pronto tus historias, o si no ya sabes lo que pasara! (Sonrisa perversa)

**hikaru-chan15:** ¡¡Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias por tu review!!. Francamente, me has animado a continuar la historia más pronto de lo que pensaba (iba a dejarla un poco aparte). nn ¿te gustó "Dialogó interior"? (Con la de paranoias que solté :P). Bueno, espero satisfacer tus dudas sobre el pasado de Kai. Como no se dice mucho de él en el anime me lo he inventado enterito. Espero no meter la pata. Espero no desilusionarte y que te guste el fic. ¡Ja ne!


	3. Recuerdos, cartas y llamadas

_Solamente los personajes que no aparecen en la serie me pertenecen, el resto los estoy usando sin permiso porque, ¿de verdad alguien sabe como pedírselo a su creador?_

_Este capítulo enterito va dedicado a **SKY7**, porque estuvo animándome y esperó pacientemente la actualización. ¡Aquí esta el nuevo cap!, un par de días mas tarde de lo que te dije, lo siento. ¡Espero que te guste!._

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos, cartas y llamadas.**

Kai abrió los ojos cuando un ligero rayo de sol se coló por la rendija que dejaban sus cortinas.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de aguamarinas mirándole directamente.

-¿Ya estas despierta?

Ella sonrió, asintió y le acarició la frente, apartando unos mechones de cabello gris azulado.

-Buenos días- Murmuró. Se levanto de la cama y se desperezo ligeramente- Voy a vestirme. Falta media hora para que sirvan el desayuno. –Estaba apunto de salir por la puerta cuando Kai la llamó.

-Kizumi, yo… yo he…

-No te has movido en toda la noche- Contesto ella como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.- Al menos, yo no me he dado cuenta. Y tengo el sueño bastante ligero. Te espero en el comedor.

Kai observó a la delgada figura en camisón salir de su habitación. Cerró los ojos por un instante. Enseguida se levanto, se dirigió al baño continuo a su cuarto y se dio una ducha rápida, que relajo su cuerpo.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba en el comedor. Kizumi aun no había bajado. Suponía que él había sido más rápido que ella.

La enorme sala que era el comedor se encontraba casi en penumbras. Abrió una de las cortinas, dejando que la pálida luz entrara. Uno de los sirvientes, mandados por la Sra. Matsuo, le avisó de que el desayuno sería servido enseguida.

Mientras esperaba, se entretuvo mirando los cuadros de las paredes. Se los conocía de memoria. La mayoría eran retratos de su familia. Algunos eran paisajes u obras de pintores famosos que había conseguido hacia poco para sustituir por los retratos de su abuelo (que los había echado al fuego).

Aunque intentó evitarlo, dirigió su vista a un cuadro de considerables proporciones. Retratados en él se encontraban un hombre, de cabellos negros azulados y ojos cafés y una mujer de cabellos claros y ojos parecidos a rubí. Sus padres.

Se acordó del sueño. Hasta le pareció llegar a su nariz el olor que arrastraba la lluvia consigo, mezclado con el de la sangre.

-Kai- Escucho a su espalda. La voz de Kizumi lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento.

En ese momento trajeron el desayuno y comieron en relativa tranquilidad.

-¿No se te hará tarde para ir al instituto?

-Entro a las ocho.

-Son menos veinte. Y creo que esta en la otra punta.

Kai miró su reloj asombrado. Tenía razón, llegaría tarde. Dejando el desayuno por la mitad (tampoco es que tuviera mucha hambre) se despidió de la chica y salió lo mas deprisa que pudo rumbo al instituto.

                                                                    ----------- 

La campana del almuerzo sonó a las doce en punto. Kai salió de la clase y se dirigió rumbo  a la terraza del colegio. Allí nunca subía nadie y quería estar solo, como de costumbre.

Aunque parecía que sus deseos no iban a cumplirse, puesto que después de que transcurrieran cinco minutos aparecieron Tyson y Kenny por la puerta. ¿No le podían dejar tranquilo nunca?.

-Vaya, por fin te encontramos- Dijo Tyson

-¿Qué queréis?- Preguntó hosco.

-Veras, cuando hablamos por MSN con Ray ayer por la tarde se mostró bastante triste por que quería que le acompañáramos todos al cine. Así que venimos a intentar…

-…inútilmente- Interrumpió Dizzy a Kenny.

-… convencerte para que cambies de opinión- Terminó el más pequeño de los muchachos.

-No- Contestó el chico bicolor.

-Oh, vamos amargado. Será una reposición de "El cuervo", una película muy oscura, muy triste… ideal para ti. Seguro que te gusta.

-No, Tyson.

-Jo, Kai. ¿Qué trabajo te cuesta?

-Soportaros. ¿Te parece poco?

-Antipático. Otras veces has ido con nosotros al cine.

-Y sigo buscando que fue lo que me metisteis en la comida para que aceptara.

-Yo ya dije que esto sería una perdida de tiempo.- Se escuchó la voz de Dizzy.

-Hacedle caso al cacharro- Dijo Kai mientras se iba.

-¡Ah, esta mas insoportable que de costumbre!. Espero que se le pase la racha de amargado antipático y cabrón para que vuelva a ser el amargado antipático de siempre.

-¡¡Te he oído, Tyson!!- Se escucho la voz de Kai a través de la puerta.

                                                                     ----------- 

La mansión Hiwatari siempre le había gustado. Ese estilo gótico y oscuro le hacía sentir que se adentraba en parajes de otros mundos que tanto había visto en los cuadros de sus pintores favoritos.

Tenía que andar durante dos horas y subir y bajar escaleras durante una. Ejercicios diarios, increíblemente aburridos y pesados, que le había impuesto el médico. Así que, para hacerlos mas soportables, que mejor forma que recorrer la preciosa (para ella) casa de Kai.

Kizumi ya había recorrido la primera planta, donde se encontraba el comedor, el salón y la enorme cocina. En la segunda planta estaba el dormitorio de Kai y el suyo. Dos cuartos de baño y varias salitas que eran utilizadas para recibir a las visitas. En la tercera había habitaciones para los invitados, más cuartos de baño, la biblioteca y el despacho. En la cuarta planta, su favorita, estaban varias habitaciones para los  sirviente a un lado; y la gigantesca terraza cubierta por cristales, llena de plantas de invernadero, que hizo construir la madre de Kai, al otro lado. Y por supuesto el ático, donde se guardaban los trastos viejos y, según decían los criados, algunas noches se oían ruidos extraños.

Caminado por el pasillo que daba sus habitaciones, empezó a recordar la primera vez que vino a la mansión… el día que conoció a Kai…

                                                                     ----------- 

Ese día la Sra. Matuso, su niñera, la había despertado temprano y le había hecho ponerse el mejor traje que tenía. Cuando le pregunto porqué, ella le respondió que hoy iba a conocer a alguien muy importante. La Sra. Matsuo parecía preocupada, pero Kizumi no podía saber la razón. Apenas tenía cuatro años y medio.

Le dio un beso a su pequeña hermana y salió en el coche favorito de su padre, aunque esa vez conducía el chofer. Llegaron a la mansión. Sus padres fueron a hablar con el Sr. Hiwatari y a ella la dejaron en el salón. No entendía para que la habían hecho venir si no le iban ha hacer caso.

Por supuesto, sus padres no se habían molestado en explicarle que en ese mismo momento estaban decidiendo sobre su futuro, comprometiéndola en matrimonio con el heredero y nieto de Voltaire. Para ellos solo era un negoció mas que les atribuiría a ambas partes considerables beneficios.

Cuando paso más de tres horas ahí sentada empezó a impacientarse. Desde que nació la educaron para que supiera comportarse y esperara siempre en el lugar asignado a que le dieran alguna explicación. Pero ya estaba muy aburrida y no pasaría nada si daba un pequeño paseito.

Miro todo los rincones de la primera planta y cuando, al final, se encontró con la gigantesca escalera no pudo resistirse a subirla. Generalmente la Sra. Matsuo no le dejaba ir por las escaleras sola. Pero la Sra. Matsuo no estaba ahí.

Como era una escalera muy grande tardo bastante en subirla. Además, iba con mucho cuidado para que nadie la viera. Entonces vio salir a una mujer entera vestida de blanco de una habitación. Como iba cargada con varias cosas en los brazos, no pudo cerrar bien la puerta.

Kizumi esperó a que desapareciera por el pasillo y, con mucho cuidado, asomó su cabecita por la rendija de la puerta. Era una habitación enorme, con ventanas que llegaban del suelo al techo y que cubrían toda la pared de enfrente. Seguro que la habitación sería muy luminosa si abrieran todas esas cortinas rojas, pero solo estaba una entreabierta.

Había un armario empotrado, un escritor en una esquina y un baúl a los pies de una gigantesca cama.

Y en la cama había un niño de su misma edad. Kizumi apenas podía verlo entre tantas sabanas y almohadas de plumas. Estaba en el centro del lecho, y parecía dormido, porque no se movía ni un ápice. Ni siquiera parecía que respirara.

Se acercó lentamente hasta situarse a su lado. El niño tenía los ojos abiertos, eso quería decir que estaba despierto. Y a lo mejor quería jugar con ella.

-Hola.- Saludó- Yo soy Kizumi Mitsukake. ¿Cómo te llamas?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Ella le miró curiosa. Parecía que no la había oído. Se quito los zapatos y gateó en la cama hasta situarse a menos de medio metro de él.

Ahora que lo veía más de cerca pudo notar que los ojos del niño no tenían ningún brillo. Miraba hacía la nada y parecía que no veía lo que estaba a su alrededor. Como si no estuviera ahí realmente. Se acercó aun más. Su expresión era tan triste. Algo dentro de ella se estrujó y acarició la cabeza del niño.

-No estas bien, ¿verdad?- Susurró –Creó que no puedes oírme. Que estas en un sitio muy lejano, donde nadie puede entrar.

Silencio. El niño no había tenido ninguna reacción ante sus palabras. ¿Qué sería lo que le pasaría?. Los ojos rojizos ni siquiera parpadeaban. Parecía un muñeco hueco por dentro.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe. Kizumi se asustó al ver a su padre y al Sr. Voltaire en el umbral, mirándola con enojo. Pocos segundos después, apareció la mujer vestida de blanco, bastante exaltada.

-Kizumi, ven acá- Ordeno su padre y ella obedeció de inmediato.

-Había dado orden de que no dejara entrar a esta habitación a nadie mas que a mí- Dijo el Sr. Hiwatari dirigiéndose a la enfermera.

-Lo siento, señor. Solo me he despistado un momento.- Balbuceó.

-Espero que no se repita.

-Si, señor, por supuesto.

-Padre- Murmuró la niña en voz baja -¿Quién es el niño?

-Kai Hiwatari. Tu prometido.

                                                                      ----------- 

Así de simple había sucedido todo. Cuando regresó a su casa le pregunto a su querida niñera que era un "prometido" y ella le explicó que era la persona que sería su marido cuando creciera. También le explicó que el pequeño estaba mal desde que sus padres murieron en un terrible accidente.

Kizumi salió de su ensueño cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la escalerilla que conducía al ático. Decidió bajar al salón de nuevo. Ya había hecho todo el ejercicio que tenía que hacer por un día y Kai estaría apunto de llegar.

Pasó por su cuarto a recoger su cuaderno de dibujo y cuando salía de él se cayó al suelo. No sabía muy bien que era lo que había pasado. Su pierna izquierda falló. Algunas veces pasaba cuando la forzaba demasiado. No podía moverla durante un rato.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo. ¡Agh, odiaba cuando sucedían estas cosas!. Estaba acostumbrada, pero era denigrante y patético.

Escucho pisadas por las escaleras. Pensó que sería algún criado y que podría echarle una mano. Pero quien subía por las escaleras era Kai. Había subido para cambiarse y dejar la mochila en su cuarto.

El muchacho se sorprendió la ver a la chica tirada en el suelo. Tirando la maleta, corrió hacia ella y se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel.

-Kizumi, ¿qué ha pasado?- Pregunto con leve toque de preocupación en su voz.

-Nada. Me he caído.- Contesto ella respondiendo a lo obvio.

-¿Pero como?.

Ella sonrió tristemente y miro su pierna. Kai lo comprendió de inmediato. Pasó un brazo por debajo de sus muslos y el otro rodeándole la cintura, y la levanto con mucho cuidado.

-Kai, puedo caminar- Dijo ella, dando a entender que quería que la bajara.

-Si, claro.- Dijo él, dando a entender que no le importaba el dato.

Kizumi suspiró y paso sus manos por detrás del cuello de Kai, aun sosteniendo el cuaderno de dibujo.

Kai bajo a la chica al salón y la deposito con mucho cuidado en él sofá. En ese momento la Sra. Matsuo entró por la puerta.

-Linda, ha llegado una carta urgente para ti.-Le entrego el sobre y se fue.

Kai se sorprendió, pues nadie sabía que su prometida estaba en su casa. Kizumi abrió la carta leyó su contenido en voz alta:

_¡¡Neechan!!. ¡¡¿Se puede saber que haces?._

_Llamé al internado y me dijeron que te habías ido.¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!. Sabes de sobra que no me gusta que desaparezcas del mapa así como así. _

_Y, si estas leyendo esta carta, mi suposición ha sido correcta y has ido a casa de "ese"_

-¿Llevas menos de dos días en mi casa y ya ha llegado la carta desde Berlín?-Preguntó Kai algo molesto.

-Ella creería que vine aquí directamente. No sabe que me desvié a Viena una semana para ver a Akira.

-¡¡¿A Akira?!!- Dijo Kai con furia mal contenida. ¡¿Por qué había ido ella a visitar al imbécil de Akira?!

-¿Se me olvidó decírtelo?

-S

-Bueno, luego te lo cuento.-Contestó ella, ligeramente nerviosa.

_Ya hablaremos cuando nos veamos. Cuídate mucho, dale un beso a la Sra.Matsuo de mi parte y escríbeme enseguida: _

_Noriko___

_PD: Vigila al amargado que tienes por prometido. No me fió de él ni un pelo._

-Puedo saber por que fuiste a ver a Akira- Preguntó en cuanto terminó de leer.

-Oh, para nada importante. Akira me había ayudado con los trámites para dejar el internado y quería que cuando lo hiciera pasara a visitarle. No podía negarme.

-Si podías

-No soy una maleducada, Kai.

Kai no quedo muy satisfecho con la respuesta. Su primo Akira era uno de sus parientes más odiados. Y el sentimiento era mutuo. Aborrecía que Kai fuera el heredero directo de los Hiwatari y quería quitarle todo lo que tenía, desde la mansión hasta su prometida. Y tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que se volvía loco ante cualquier cosa con faldas y que encontraba a la chica de pelo celeste muy guapa.

-Vaya, querida. Hoy estas muy solicitada.- La Sra. Matsuo había vuelto a entrar en el cuarto, esta vez con el teléfono en la mano.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó mientras lo cogía.

-El Señorito Akira –Contestó antes de irse de nuevo.

A Kizumi se le resbalo una gota de sudor mientras Kai fruncía más el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos, muy molesto.

-Konichi wa

-Konichi wa, Kizumi. ¿Cómo estas?- Se escuchó la voz por el auricular, fuerte y clara.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Querías algo, Akira?- A la chica no le gustaba ser tan descortés, pero se encontraba en una situación bastante incomoda. Sabía que Kai detestaba a su primo, aunque no entendía la razón.

-Vaya, pareces que lees mi mente. Veras, ¿sabes que en el cine de la ciudad esta dando una reposición de "El cuervo"?. Creo que es una de tus favoritas. ¿Yerro?.

-No, para nada. Gracias por la información.

-Espera un poco, querida- Kai gruñó ante el calificativo -¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos este domingo?.

Kizumi no tuvo tiempo de contestar, puesto que Kai le arrebató el teléfono.

-Me parece que sería muy difícil ver una película juntos si tú estas en Viena.

-Primito- La voz pegajosa del chico molesto los oídos de Kai- No es de buena educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas. Y estás totalmente equivocado. Volví de Austria ayer.

-¿Porqué será que no me extraña?

-Quizás por que esa belleza que tienes como prometida se está hospedando en la casa y me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.- Susurró.

Kai apretó con fuerza el auricular antes de volver hablar.

-Siento desilusionarte- Dijo con gran sarcasmo en la voz –Pero Kizumi no podrá acompañarte al cine este domingo. Ya iba a ir conmigo. Adiós- Y colgó antes de que el atónito Akira pudiera decir nada más.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se giro, lentamente. Su cara seguía con esa expresión tan indiferente. Kizumi lo miró curiosa.

-Así que... ¿vamos a ir al cine mañana?

-Sí- Contestó de lo mas tranquilo.

**_N de la A:_**_ Em… ¿necesito parapetarme detrás de una mesa?. U-U se que el capítulo esta para matarme y que he tardado horrores en actualizar. Tiene todo el derecho a lincharme, pero me apetece seguir viviendo n-n_

_Si alguien se pregunta "¿Por qué el cuervo, una película tan antigua?", es que la adoró. Es la película de acción que más me gusta. Y la actuación de Brandon Lee es magnifica. Me encanta la escena en la que empieza a recordar el pasado y a revivirlo… Bueno, me calló por si alguien no ha visto la peli :P_

_¡Bueno, ya ahora a contestar los reviews!. ¡¡No creía que esta historia iba a gustar a tanta gente!!. Muchas gracias a todos, me animan a continuarla, ya que le iba perdiendo un poco el interés._

**LoGiaRu****:** nn te pasas, no se si mi historia está tan interesante. Por lo menos, para mi el principio es muy aburrido. Sí, me he pasado con Kai, fue muy traumante. Y eso que aun no lo sabe todo… O.o ¿Por qué dices que eres rara?. A mi no me lo pareces. ¡Siento mucho el retraso, espero que no te hayas puesto muy nerviosa!

**hikaru****-chan15****:** ¡Gracias por el halago!. Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo en que Kai debió de pasarlo muy mal de pequeño. Voltaire no es lo que se dice el abuelo del año ¬¬##. suele tener esos problemas. ¡Gracias por haberte tomado tantas molestias en mandarme el review!. Y no te preocupes, si yo publico lago es porque estoy segura de terminarlo, así que continuaré esta historia.

**SKY7:** Siento haber tardado, se lo difícil que es para ti esperar y que no soportas la incertidumbre. ¡Espero que te guste el cap y muchas gracias por el review!

**cidmil**** jercoy:** ¡Gracias por escribir!. Me sorprende que te encante mi fic, pero no que te encante Kai (¿a quien no puede gustarle Kai?). A ver si esto satisface un poco tu curiosidad.

**Tamy:** Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Sobre el largo de los caps, es que me sale solo. Yo tengo planeado más o menos lo que tiene que ir en cada cap, y no me fijo en el número de páginas que sale. Pero generalmente cada vez que voy avanzando la historia, me suelen salir más largos.

**Alucard****:** O.o ¿Te llamo al atención?. ¿Cómo, si el summary da asco? (intento buscarle uno mejor, pero no encuentro nada U-U). ¡Me alegro de que te parezca buena y gracias por escribir!

**Sandra:** Ok, aquí está la actualización. Siento haber tardado n-n. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!


	4. Domingo

_Excepto los personajes que no aparecen en al serie, nada de esta historia me pertenece (Y den gracias por ello xD)_

_Capítulo dedicado a **Jenny Flint** (Por el simple hecho de decir que no se merecía que le dedicara el fic :P) a **SKY7** (Que me anima y me recuerda que tengo que actualizar este fic y francamente, sin ella quizás lo dejaría algo abandonado) ¡y a las manso de **LoGiaRu**! (Que con lo que me he tardado no quiero ni imaginarme como las tendrá la pobre UUU)_

**Capítulo 4: Domingo.**

Kai esperaba apoyado sobre la pared del cine con los brazos cruzados que Kizumi comprara las entradas. Detestaba las aglomeraciones y las colas. No apartó la vista de su prometida ni un momento hasta que estuvo a su lado con ambos tickets.

-Empieza a las cuatro. Falta media hora. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el centro comercial mientras que esperamos?- Preguntó. Kai se encogió de hombros indiferente -Bueno, pues si te da igual, me gustaría pasarme por la tienda de manualidades.

El chico aceptó. Esperó paciente mientras ella miraba algunas láminas, pinceles y pintura acrílica. Una idea llevaba vagando por su cabeza durante un buen rato. Tyson, Kenny y Ray iban a venir a ver la misma película que ellos ese mismo día. Pero sería mucha casualidad que coincidieran en la misma sesión. Rezaba para que eso no sucediera. Lo que menos le apetecía era aguantar a sus compañeros.

Cuando terminaron de comprar, se dirigieron al cine. Kizumi se compro un botellín de agua y un paquete de palomitas mediano por que sabía que, aunque Kai no compraría nada, terminaría picoteando de lo suyo. Entraron en la sala y tomaron asiento. Kai aun no entendía como había terminado ahí. No es que no le gustara salir con Kizumi, pero todo había ocurrido por Akira. Con solo pensar que el imbécil de su primo fuera el que hubiera estado sentado al lado de la chica se le revolvían las tripas. Dejo sus divagaciones cuando se apagaron las luces.

----------- 

-Que raro- Dijo Tyson –Ray llega tarde. Él siempre suele ser puntual. – Justo al terminar de decir esa frase Ray apareció por detrás.

-Hola- Les saludó dándoles un buen susto.

-Vaya, por fin. La película empieza dentro de diez minutos. ¿Has traído las entradas?.

-No os preocupéis.- Dijo sacando cinco tickets.

-¿No te sobran un par?- Comentó Kenny.

-Bueno, tenía la esperanza de que Kai cambiara de parecer en el último momento.

-Aun así, te sobra una- Dijo el peliazul. El chico chino sonrió misteriosamente.

-Ya os dije que os tenía una sorpresa.- Habló. Entonces una sombra volvió a acercarse por detrás de Tyson y Kenny.

-¡¡Hey, chicos, cuanto tiempo!!

-¡¿Max?!- Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¡Tío, cuanto tiempo!- Gritó Tyson mientras palmeaba la espalda del rubio.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?- Preguntó Kenny.- ¿Has venido solo para ir al cine?

-En realidad no. Voy a quedarme un par de meses.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntaron extrañados.

-Mi instituto esta de obras. Fue algo muy gracioso, en realidad. Michel y Eddie decidieron hacer un encuentro amistoso pero, como que se animaron demasiado y no controlaron muy bien a sus bestias bit….- Rió –Los desperfectos no son tan graves como parecen, pero mi madre se enfadó muchísimo con ellos. Como la empresa tuvo que hacerse cargo de los gastos…

-Ja ja ja. ¡Pero miran que son brutos!- Rió Tyson.

-¡Pero como han podido hacer algo así!- Dijo Kenny algo pálido.

-¿Y por que no nos avisaste de que venias?- Preguntó Tyson

-Quería daros una sorpresa- Sonrió – Convencí a Ray, como voy a quedarme en su apartamento era el único que podía y tenía que saberlo.

-¿Y vendrás a nuestro instituto?- Preguntó Kenny

-No, ira al mío- Dijo Ray –Queda mas cerca de mi casa.

-Pero dejemos de charlar de mi y entremos, que esta a punto de empezar la película.

-Cielos, es verdad- Dijo Tyson mirando su reloj.

Antes de entrar compraron un montón de palomitas, refrescos y chocolatinas. Y habían apagado las luces en la sala, por lo que fueron a tientas a sus asientos intentando molestar lo menos posible a los demás espectadores. En cuanto tomaron asiento, Tyson susurró.

-¿Sabéis?. Me ha parecido ver a Kai sentado junto a una chica unas filas mas adelante.

-Tonterías- Dijo Kenny.

-Imposible- Afirmó Max.

-Te habrás confundido con otra persona- Razonó Ray

-Sí, tenéis razón. Será mejor callarse, ya empieza.

----------- 

Al terminar la película y salir de la oscura sala Kai tuvo un mal presentimiento. Entonces vio salir a sus compañeros. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que dar la maldita casualidad de encontrarse con esos hasta en la sopa?!. Y por causas que aun no entendía, también estaba Max. ¡El grupito al completo!. Por suerte, parecía que no le habían visto.

Agarró suavemente a Kizumi del brazo y la empujo con delicadeza para que se moviera. Pero ella a penas lo hizo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó extrañada. Kai sabía que ella no podía correr y era muy raro que alguna vez le metiera prisa

-Voy a llamar para que vengan a recogernos.- Dijo sin contestar a la pregunta.

-Todavía es temprano. Podemos ir al salón de juegos. Y después a comer una pizza o al restaurante mejicano.

-Otro día- Dijo mientras insistía para que comenzara a caminar. Ella accedió y empezó a andar.

-En fin. Como quieras.- Dijo permisiva. Entonces escucharon un grito a su espalda.

-¡¡Kai!!- Era Tyson. El aludido frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar mas rápido, arrastrando a la chica.

-Oye, ¿no te están llamando?

-No

-¡¡Kai!!- Volvió a gritar el peliazul.

-¿Seguro que no te están llamando?- Si Kai no conociera bastante a Kizumi juraría que había sorna en sus palabras. Pero capto el mensaje de inmediato y paró.

Los Blade Brakers estaban muy sorprendidos. Al final Tyson tenía razón. Kai había ido al cine con una chica. Si no lo veían, no lo creerían. Se acercaron a ellos a paso ligero. Kai los miraba con cara rancia.

-¡Caramba, Kai!. ¡No me creo que estés aquí!. No decías que no querías ir al cine- Comentó Tyson para empezar conversación y no abordar el tema que le picaba la lengua de sopetón.

-…

Kizumi se mantuvo fuera de la conversación inteligentemente. Conociendo a Kai como lo conocía sabía perfectamente que en estos momentos no era conveniente presionarlo. Su carácter cerrado hacía que detestara que dos ámbitos de su vida como lo eran ella y sus amigos se mezclaran.

-¡Me alegro de verte, Kai! –Dijo el hiperkinetico de Max. El bicolor lo miró de forma que daba a entender que no era de su misma opinión.

-¿Y esta chica tan guapa es familiar tuyo, Kai?- Preguntó Ray acercándose a la chica y dándole la mano.-Yo soy Ray. Ellos son Tyson, Kenny y Max.- Decidió presentar el chino viendo que su ex-capitán no iba a seguir las normas de cortesía convencionales. Los otros tres respondieron al saludo con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Kizumi Mitsukake, encantada.

-¿Familiar de Kai?- Volvió a preguntar Kenny

-No- Contestó mirando de reojo al chico. Este resoplo y se decidió a hablar.

-Es mi prometida.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron mirándolos con los ojos como platos y las bocas abiertas. ¡¿Prometida?!. ¡¿La prometida de **Kai**?!. ¿De el Kai que conocían?!. ¡¡¿La prometida de **_ese_** Kai?!!. Eso era imposible. Era difícil imaginarse a Kai con novia, mucho más con prometida. La idea era simplemente ridícula. ¡Era como decirles que mañana el sol saldría por el oeste!!

-Vosotros sois los amigos de Kai, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Kizumi para romper el incomodo silencio.

-Eh… sí, así es- Contestó todavía impresionado Ray.

-Voy a llamar a la Sra. Matsuo para que mande a alguien a recogernos.- Dijo Kai.

-¡Tengo una idea!. ¿Que os parece venir a cenar con nosotros a la mansión?- Kai miró a Kizumi de forma severa. Ella entendía que quería decir esa mirada. "De ningún modo".- Oh, venga, Kai. Será divertido.

-No lo será- Afirmó Kai de forma cansada. La chica sonrió. Eso era un sí.

-¿A vosotros os parece bien?

-Por mi encantado- Dijo contento Tyson, que nunca le decía que no a la comida.

-De acuerdo- Dijeron los demás.

Kai llamó y esperaron a que viniera el chofer. El coche no era muy llamativo, pero si espacioso. Mientras subían a él, Kai pensó que todavía iban a pasar muchas cosas ese día.

Llegaron a la mansión en poco tiempo y fueron recibidos por una sorprendida Sra. Matsuo, que no podía creer que tenían invitados del Joven. Se dirigieron al salón, mientras los cuatro chicos miraban la inmensa casa asombrados, ya que era la primera vez que iban.

-Voy a ir a la cocina para avisar que os vais a quedar a cenar- Dijo Kizumi y antes de irse añadió -Enseguida vuelvo

En cuanto la chica se fue todos a la vez decidieron someter a Kai al tercer grado.

-¡¿Pero como es posible que tuvieras prometida y no nos dijeras nada?!- Preguntó Ray

-…

-¿Desde cuando?- Siguió Kenny

-Si, ¿cuándo te golpeaste la cabeza para prometerte?- Tyson sonrió

-…- Kai frunció aun más el entrecejo

-Con razón no quería venir con nosotros al cine- Bromeó Max.

-¿Y tú no estabas en América?- Preguntó para ignorar sus preguntas estúpidas. Max le explico de forma resumida el incidente en su colegio.

"Genial"- Pensó sarcástico –"así que este también se va a quedar un tiempo. Ya solo falta que vuelva a la ciudad _la pesadilla_ para tener a todo el pack de indeseables de vuelta del extranjero."- Por alguna extraña razón esa posibilidad no le parecía muy desencaminada.

-Pero no hablemos de Max…- Dijo Tyson

-¡Oye, que yo soy muy interesante!- Se quejo en broma el rubio.

-Ya en serio. ¿Como es que tienes una prometida?.

-Mi silencio no os da ha entender que no voy a contestar a vuestras estúpidas preguntas.

-¡Nop!- Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Y no vais a parar, ¿verdad?

-¡¡Nop!!

Kai suspiró cansado. Empezaba dolerle horrores la cabeza, así que decidió responder de la forma más escueta todas sus preguntas.

-Kizumi es mi prometida desde los cuatro años, fue un arreglo entre nuestras familias.

-¡¡¿Cuatro años?!!- Preguntaron con los ojos y las bocas abiertas a más no poder, dándoles un aspecto bastante gracioso.

-No erais un poco jóvenes- Dijo Ray

"¿Y que?"- Pensó.

-Parece muy simpática- Comentó Kenny.

-Y dulce- Añadió Max.

-Y bastante amable- Terminó Ray

-¿Seguro que es tu prometida?- Preguntó Tyson de forma irónica. Kai lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya estoy de vuelta.- Anunció una voz mientras entraba de nuevo a la sala -¿Habéis interrogado mucho a Kai?

-¿Nos has escuchado?- Pregunto avergonzado Kenny

-Solo hay que ver la cara que tiene para suponerlo.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron ligeramente pillados, ya que su ex-capitán tenía la misma cara de siempre, es decir, la de enfadado y aislado del mundo.

Estuvieron charlando por largo rato. Todos le contaron sucesos en los viajes que hicieron en el mundial y anécdotas del instituto, puesto que la muchacha parecía muy interesada en es tema. Quería saber todo lo que había hecho Kai esos años y le era mucho más interesante desde otro punto de vista que el de su prometido (tan escueto en detalles)

Kai se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, ya que se le había olvidado advertirles sobre el voraz apetito del peliazul a las pobres cocineras, que debían estar preparadas. Y también necesitaba cinco minutos de libertad lejos de esos imberbes.

Justo cuando pasaba por la entrada tocaron el timbre, de forma imperiosa y repetidas veces. Decidió abrir él mismo para poder ver quien era el impertinente que llamaba así a su casa y echarlo a patadas personalmente.

En cuanto abrió la puerta deseo no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos reflejaron aversión mezclada con sorpresa. No le podía estar pasando a él, ya tenía bastante mala suerte en el salón.

¿Porque demonios le sucedía esto? Maldijo interiormente a todo los Dioses que se le ocurría.

En el portal, junto a varias maletas, estaba una chica de unos quince años. Pelo anaranjado, recogido en dos coletas altas; un flequillo que parecía haber sido cortado con unas tijeras de cocina por su irregularidad. Y unos apagados ojos aguamarinas.

La niña aspiró hondo y su semblante cambió rápidamente a una expresión de odio y enfado, muy parecida a la de Kai.

Definitivamente, era _ella_.

**_N de la A:_**_ Siento el retraso UUUU Problemas técnicos con mi ordenador y fuga de inspiración (Lo de siempre, vamos U-U)_

_Este cap es bastante soso -.- En fin, intentaré mejorar mediante avanza la historia. No os cortéis al decirme lo que encontréis mal en este fic porque me sería de gran ayuda. Bueno, voy a contestar ya los reviews porque es muy tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar n.nUUU_

**Sky7:** n.n ¡Hi, amiga! Me alegro de que te este gustando la historia. Ahora pienso avisarte de que he actualizado :P ¡¡Gracias por escribir!!

**LoGiaRu** Jajajaja ¡Chica, tu servicio de guardaespaldas es muy completo! Aunque soy algo (bastante) pobre y no se si poder pagarte. ¡Pero si puedes eliminar a Hiromi te pagaré lo que sea, los ahorros de mi vida! (Mao me da igual, peor Hiromi XO ¡¡BRUJA ASQUEROSA!!… U-U Perdón, es que no me gusta anda). n-n He sido buena y no eh contado nada de la peli de "El cuervo" (Es que si me pongo a contarla no pararía, me encanta esa película) Si tienes ocasión verla o intenta gravarla por que de verdad, vale la pena (Aunque claro, debe de gustarte el cine de acción además). T-T Siento lo de tus manos, peor no puedo actualizar más deprisa… te recomiendo que intentes controlarte porque sino te desesperaras mucho conmigo n.nUUUUUU ¡¡Gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando la historia!!

**Aida** nn Gracias por decir que el fic es bueno (yo no lo veo así) y por el review. O.o ¿Sabes? A mi no se me hace raro Kai con prometida, Voltaire es muy capaz de prometer a su único nieto y más contar de salir beneficiado. Y sobre su primo Akira… Buff, ese es un personaje de mucho cuidado XD

**Tamy** ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! Siento la tardanza. Parece que me leíste el pensamiento, ya tenía planeado que en este cap salieran Tyson y cia XDD (aunque Akira va a tardar un poco �UUU tengo un problemita con él)

**Jenny Flint:** UU Exagerada, este fin no está tan bien como tú dices. ¡Y no te preocupes por no haberlo descubierto antes (no te perdiste nada del otro mundo) porque yo también suelo ser muy despistada! (Venga, Morgan-san, no sea así con Jenny n.n) XDD Me halagas que te metas tnato en la historia y que ya te caiga mal Akira (El chico aun no ha salido y ya todos se han picado con él). O.o Aunque no recuerdo cuando Akira insulta a Kai (No digo que no lo haga, sino que en los tres caps que llevo aun no lo ha hecho). La única que ha insultado a Kai ha sido Noriko (n.nUU otra que supongo que no te va a caer muy bien XDDD) ¡Te doy todo el permiso del mundo para buscar marcapasos en todos los personajes que quieras! XDD. Lo de Shrek ya te lo conteste… ¡Siento mucho el retraso! (Espero que no te hayas olvidado del fic o.O) ¡Gracias por tu review y cuídate el Alzheimer! (U-U Yo también lo sufro en silencio XDD)

**Hio** Tú review me encantó, directo al punto. No te preocupes, que no voy a abandonar el fic, pero ten paciencia porque apenas tengo tiempo (e inspiración) para escribir U-U ¡Gracias por molestarte en dejarme review!


	5. Cicatrices

**_Disclaimer_******_ Nada me pertenece, excepto los personajes que no salgan en "**Beyblade**"._

**Capítulo 5: Cicatrices.**

No se movieron durante varios minutos.

.-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó la chica rechinando los dientes. Kai no se molesto en responder. Ella se enfado y sacó un palo blanco del bolsillo de su abrigo, que desplegó hasta que alcanzó más de un metro de largo, e intento golpearle la cabeza con él, Pero Kai la evitó sin dificultad y sin apenas moverse.

.-Hum... igual que siempre.- Murmuró con desgana.

Varios pasos se acercaron a su dirección. Los cuatro invitados y Kizumi aparecieron y observaron la escena extrañados por un instante.

.-¿Noriko-chan?- Balbuceó incrédula.

.-¡Neechan!- Gritó girándose hacia donde había venido la voz y dirigiéndose allí a toda velocidad, tirándose a los brazos de la mayor.- ¡Te había echado de menos!

.-Y yo, imouto. Dime¿cómo es que te has ido del conservatorio? Me parece raro que padre firmara la autorización para que salieras.

.-Me he escapado.- Contestó con una sonrisa. Su hermana la miró sorprendida.- Akira me ayudo.

.-Oh, que considerado- Dijo Kai irónicamente, cruzando los brazos.

.-Sí, es un Hiwatari soportable, para variar- Respondió la niña con una expresión de enojo.

-Noriko- Reprochó Kizumi de forma pacífica.- ¡Oh, perdonad!- Dijo mirando a los Blade Breakers, que se encontraban aislados de la conversación- Olvidaba las presentaciones. Noriko, tenemos cuatro invitados, amigos de Kai. Ella es mi hermana.

.-Pfft, no me hagas reír. Hiwatari no tiene amigos.

.-Noriko

.-Sí, sí.- Masculló entornando sus opacos ojos -Me llamo Noriko Mitsukake.

.-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Kenny- Dijo el chico, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer- Ellos son Max, Tyson y Ray.

.-Mucho gusto- Repitieron a la vez los otros tres. La chica frunció el ceño.

.-Les importaría a Max, Tyson y Ray hablar por separado y decir cada uno sus nombres, por favor.

.-¿Cómo?- Preguntaron sin entender.

-.Es ciega- Contestó Kai de forma indiferente. Noriko se giro un momento con expresión de odio antes de volverse en dirección de los otros chicos.

.-Pero si antes se ha lanzado sobre su hermana- Razonó Tyson.

.-Me guió por los sonidos.- Respondió impaciente. -Vais a decirme vuestros nombres o me quedo esperando.

.-Hum, que impaciente. Yo soy Tyson.

.-Yo soy Max.

.-Y yo Ray.

En ese momento apareció la Sra. Matsuo, que se sorprendió gratamente al observar a la que antes también fue su protegida. La saludó contenta y se encargó de llevar las maletas de la chica a algún cuarto, con el asentimiento de cabeza que le dio Kai.

.-Deberíamos pasar al salón- Dijo Kizumi después de un momento de silencio.

.-¡Sí! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Aunque no me gusta estar en la misma habitación que ese.

.-...- Kai frunció el ceño. Kizumi suspiró resignada.

.-Me parece que tu cuñada no te quiere demasiado- Comentó burlón Tyson mientras volvían a tomar asiento después de ir a la mencionada sala.

.-Prefiero cortarme la lengua antes de denominar a esa pesadilla con coletas "cuñada"

.-Tú no eres mi cuñado, Hiwatari, porqué no vas a casarte con mi neechan.

.-Humpf. Palabras de una niña malcriada a no tener en cuenta.

.-Como si las de un amargado sirvieran para algo.

El resto del grupo se había separado ligeramente del par, ignorándolos un poco.

.-¿No vas a intentar detenerlos?- Le preguntó Kenny a la chica de pelo claro.

.-No, esto es normal- Respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

.-Pero es raro ver a Kai decir tantas palabras juntas, aunque sea en una discusión- Comentó Tyson, experto en peleas con Kai.

-.Eso es porque ellos se pelean desde hace años.

.-¿Y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?- Preguntó Kai de forma cortante.

.-Hasta que mi neechan se vaya.

.-Imouto, deberías de pedirle permiso al dueño de la casa.

.-Como si fuera a hacer caso a lo que me diga- Refunfuñó.

.-Yo no pienso tenerte aquí más tiempo del necesario- Exclamó Kai.

.-Pfft.

.-Jamás pensé que estar en casa de Kai fuera tan entretenido- Le susurró Tyson a Max, que solo sonrió.

Uno de los sirvientes anunció que la cena estaba servida, así que se dirigieron al comedor.

.-Um, Kizumi. Me he dado cuenta de que estas cojeando- Observo Tyson- ¿Te has torcido el tobillo?

Kai le lanzo una mirada furiosa y pisó con todas su fuerzas el pie del peliazul. Kizumi miró de refilón a su hermana, antes de disponerse a hablar.

.-Hace tiempo tuvimos un accidente de coche. – Respondió tranquila.

.-Neechan se daño la pierna y yo me quede ciega.- Dijo indiferente la menor.

.-Ah... lo siento...- Se disculpo el chico bastante tocado, mientras sus compañeros los miraron con un poco de reproche.

.-No pasa nada

.-Eso fue hace mucho. Es algo irrelevante.

El resto de la cena pasó rápida, charlando (excepto Kai, que para lo único que abría la boca era para comer, para insultar a Tyson y para discutir con la pelinaranja). Al cabo de un rato, los Blade Breakers se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas. Ese día habían sabido un poco más de la vida de su capitán, aunque dudaban que se volviera a repetir.

----------- 

Kizumi cepillaba el pelo de su hermana, que estaba sentada en el tocador. La chica había insistido en quedarse esa noche con ella.

No habían tenido tiempo para hablar con eso de las visitas. La abrazó por la espalda y sonrió. Hacía más de cinco años que no la veía, aunque se escribieran a diario.

.-Estás muy guapa- Le dijo mientras volvía a cepillar su cabello.

.-Tú has crecido un poco. Lo note cuando te abrace. Y aunque tu pecho no ha crecido mucho sigue siendo una buena almohada.- Kizumi rió ante el comentario. Pero luego se puso sería

.-Imouto¿sabes algo de nuestros padres?

La niña también se puso seria.

.-No. No se comunicaron conmigo cuando estaba en Berlín y supongo que contigo tampoco todo el tiempo que estuviste en Suiza. Pero seguramente estarán haciendo lo de siempre; papá fastidiando la vida de alguien y mamá poniéndose ciega de alcohol en algún lugar o en la casa.

.-A veces pienso que sienten remordimientos cuando nos ven. Por eso ya ni nos mandaban cartas a los internados.

.-A mí nunca me han mandado cartas.

.-Eso fue porqué tú entraste al conservatorio después del accidente. Antes de eso yo también estaba internada y me escribían una vez al mes. Aunque era lo típico, que debía ser una estudiante modelo para encajar en la respetuosa familia Hiwatari.

.-El cálido mensaje familiar- Expresó irónica haciendo una mueca. –Bueno, dejemos el tema

.-Si, será lo mejor. Dime¿Cómo has estado en el conservatorio?

.-Muy bien. Por fuera parece una autentica cárcel, pero la verdad es que no nos tratan nada mal. Aunque son muy estrictos con eso de las prácticas.- Dijo mientras enseñaba las yemas de su mano izquierda, donde podrían apreciarse algunas líneas rojas muy finas.

.-Me alegro que el ojo de nuestro padre se equivocara al elegir tu centro, para variar.

.-¿Lo has pasado muy mal en el internado?- Preguntó acongojada.

.-Bueno, no es que me divirtiera allí, pero ha sido como siempre, pesado y aburrido. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Kizumi empezó a hacer dos trenzas a su hermana, quedándose en silenció durante un tiempo.

.-Imouto, sabes que me gusta haberte visto. Pero cuando papá se entere de que te has escapado te volverá a mandar de cabeza a Berlín.

.-Lo sé, lo sé- Respondió desentendida –Pero no me encontrará durante un tiempo. Mientras tanto disfrutare estando contigo… y fastidiando todo lo que pueda a Hiwatari.

.-Noriko…

Ambas chicas se acostaron en la cama y estuvieron hablando durante un par de horas, hasta que la menor cayó rendida puesto que su viaje había sido bastante largo.

Kizumi se levantó poco después y se dirigió al salón. Afuera empezaba a llover con fuerza. La chimenea estaba encendida. Se sentó cerca del fuego mientras miraba absorta las llamas. No podía dormir y su mente divagaba en lejanos recuerdos.

Era una noche como esa cuando sucedió. Llovía a mares y la carretera estaba enfangada. Recordaba con claridad todos los sonidos, tanto fuera como dentro del coche.

El llanto de Noriko se ahogaba en su pecho, empapando la tela de su vestido. Lloraba de forma descontrolada, atragantándose y tosiendo. Intentaba consolarla inútilmente, puesto que las palabras de su progenitor habían sido muy duras para la pequeña. Solo tenía diez años.

Su hermana nació con un hermoso talento. Tocaba le violín de una forma excepcional. Había tenido muchos maestros y a todos los había superado. Por eso, cuando fueron a esa fiesta de negocios a Suiza, dándole a ella permiso para abandonar el internado un par de días, su padre no tuvo mejor idea que la de que su hija más pequeña diera una pequeña representación, de improviso.

Noriko se encontró en pocos minutos enfrente de decenas de personas que la miraban con curiosidad y cierto aire de superioridad. Kizumi se dio cuenta enseguida de que la niña estaba paralizada y tuvo que ir ella a sacarla de allí, disculpándose y arrastrándola hasta el baño para que se refrescara. Hubiera sido mejor que fuera su madre, pero como siempre estaba perdida en una botella, esa noche de ginebra.

En cuanto se montaron en el mercedes, su padre empezó a gritar lo mal que había quedado ante todos. En su furia conducía cada vez más deprisa. Su madre miraba la escena aburrida, quejándose del ruido mientras que Kizumi apretaba a su hermana en su regazo en el asiento trasero.

El restó pasó muy rápido, en uno de los muchos descuidos que tuvo su padre, ya que no paraba de girar la cabeza para insultar a la niña, se metieron en el carril contrario y un camión salió de una esquina, embistiendo la parte trasera del coche.

Lo siguiente que recordaba fueron tres meses de hospitalización, con pronosticó de daños parciales en la columna, cero por ciento de movilidad en la pierna izquierda y quince por ciento en la derecha. Un traumatismo craneal frontal que tuvo como consecuencia que los globos oculares de su hermana reventaran en el impacto. Cero por ciento de visión en ambos.

Y una brecha de dos puntos y un meñique fracturado para sus padres.

Simple y patético. No podía caminar y su hermana se había quedado ciega. En lo único que pudieron pensar ambas en esos momentos es que no querían estar con los responsables de su estado otra vez, por eso cuando volvieron a Japón después de darles el alta (no podían ir al colegio hasta adaptarse a su nuevo estado) no fueron a su casa.

Kai se enteró de lo sucedido y aprovechando que su abuelo estaba fuera (haciendo Dios sabía que, pero seguro que nada bueno) las instaló en la mansión Hiwatari. La Sra. Matsuo estuvo con ellas, ayudándolas.

Sus padres aceptaron puesto que aun no sabían muy bien que hacer con ellas y no aguantaban su presencia en ese estado, recordatorio de su estupidez.

Kizumi suspiró y recogió sus piernas, abrazándolas. El camisón se deslizó dejando ver una cicatriz que iba desde la rodilla y se perdía de vista por las telas, pero que sabía muy bien que llegaba hasta la cadera.

El mes que estuvo en casa de los Hiwatari, Kai dejo su entrenamiento de beyblade para estar con ella. Y consiguió información para saber si podían ser operadas. Vieron varios médicos y consiguieron encontrar a uno, en América, que prometió dar esperanzas. Cuarenta y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de lograr movilidad completa en la pierna derecha y un treinta y cinco en la izquierda. Tenía un ochenta y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de andar correctamente. Todo fue bastante bien. Solo le quedo una ligera cojera. Era más de lo que se esperaba, teniendo en cuenta de que en el hospital le comunicaron que prácticamente se pasaría el resto de su vida en una silla de ruedas.

No se quejaba por ella. Pero su hermana no tuvo oportunidad. Nada lograría devolverle la vista. Noriko tuvo que adaptarse a hacer una nueva vida en las sombras. Y su carácter cambio. Se hizo más fuerte, ya que no tuvo mas remedio. Y quizás más mala también.

Y aunque Kai había permitido que se quedara con ella ese mes, eso no hizo que se llevaran mejor. Esos dos se detestaban desde que se conocieron.

Después de ese mes ella fue a operarse (sus padres dieron permiso y se encargaron del viaje) y hacer rehabilitación y su hermana fue internada en un conservatorio especial para chicos con algún tipo de invalidez. Sus padre ya habían pensado que hacer con ellas.

Cuando Kizumi se recupero al año y salió de la clínica tuvo que volver a Suiza. Y Kai no pudo ayudar en eso ya que su abuelo volvió y le reprendió severamente por haber dejado en entrenamiento. Temblaba al imaginarse la cicatriz en la espalda que le dejó. Ella estaba presente cuando el puñetazo hizo caer al bicolor de espalda contra esa mesa de cristal, que se rompió en pedazos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Era una inútil. No pudo proteger bien a su hermana en el accidente y no pudo ayudar a Kai. Aun se acordaba con que fuerza la sujetó uno de los guardias que contrato su padre para que la "escoltaran" hasta América. El vuelo salía el mismo día que había llegado el Sr. Voltaire y el tipo tenía órdenes estrictas de que la chica lo tomara. La sacó en volandas de la mansión, ni siquiera dejando ver porqué sangraba Kai.

Respiró hondo. Recordar todas esas cosas no le sentaba bien y mucho menos le quitaban el insomnio. Miró hacia la ventana y empezó a contar gotas de agua, intentado dejar su mente en blanco. Quizás con eso lograra dormir.

----------- 

Kai despertó sobresaltado. El sudor frío le recorría toda la espalda y pegaba su pijama a su piel. Se llevó la mano a la frente y respiró de forma profunda, intentando que su corazón recobrara un ritmo normal.

Ese maldito sueño otra vez. Todo igual. El mismo ruido, las mismas imágenes…

Pero algo había cambiado. Un pequeño detalle que no había notado hasta ese momento. Secó el sudor de su cara con la manga y se levantó. Salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso a los truenos que escuchaba a lo lejos.

.-¿Desvelada?- Preguntó ligeramente sorprendido cuando llego al salón y vio a su prometida sentada en el sofá, con la vista fija en la ventana.

.-Así es. No podía dormir.- Respondió haciéndole una señal para que se sentara a su lado. -¿Tú te has despertado o tampoco podías?

.-Me he despertado.

.-¿Una pesadilla?- Kai asintió. Un relámpago ilumino la estancia por unos minutos, hasta extinguirse y solo quedar la luz de las brasas que ardían.

.-¿Porqué no puedes dormir?

.-¿Porqué estás preocupado?

.-No estoy preocupado.

.-Y yo puedo dormir.- Kai observo la cara tranquila de forma molesta.

.-¿Eso ha sido un sarcasmo?

.-No. No son propios de mí. Ha sido una mentira, igual que la tuya.

Se contuvo de suspirar y solo observó el fuego en silencio. El fuego le recordaba a Dranzer y eso le tranquilizaba. Pero notó la mirada encima de él.

No le importaba contárselo, pero era una tontería. Una preocupación suya. Una muestra de debilidad. ¿Necesitaba contarlo? No estaba seguro. Pero si las sospechas salían de su boca, quizás estuvieran más claras.

.-Ha sido la misma pesadilla que hace unos días- Empezó a hablar, aun mirando al fuego- Pero esta vez he visto algo distinto. Creo que lo he recordado más claramente. Era un detalle muy pequeño.

.-¿Qué era?

.-El coche… el coche que atropelló a mis padres… no tenía matricula.- La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

.-No… no tiene que significar nada…- Comentó, pero añadió despacio -… o sí. ¿Tú crees…?

.-No lo sé. Pero hablaré con Roger mañana.- Interrumpió Kai.

.-¿Iras a la empresa?

.-No me apetece, pero sería mejor hablarlo en persona con él.

Kizumi apretó un poco más su agarre alrededor de sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kai.

.-No te preocupes, sabrá que hacer. Tú te fías de él, debe ser por algo.

.-Porqué era el mejor amigo de mi padre. Y porque nunca ha pedido nada ni me ha preocupado. Llamó el mismo día que cumplí los dieciocho para decirme que ya había avisado a los abogados para el traspaso de poderes.

.-¿Le dijiste que esperara?

.-Sí, a finalizar mis estudios. Aun no se muy bien que voy a hacer. Y seguramente mañana aborde el tema.

.-Muy honrado e insistente.

.-Demasiado. ¿Y tú?

.-¿Eh?- Exclamó confusa alzando la cabeza.

.-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

.-Recordaba sucesos desagradables- Murmuró con una sonrisa triste mientras miraba la cicatriz de su pierna. Kai también lo hizo, siguiendo con la vista toda su longitud.

.-Creo… que es la primera vez que la veo.

.-Yo tampoco he visto la tuya. La de la espalda.

.-¿Te lo dijo la Sra. Matsuo?.- Preguntó. Recordó que cuando ese tipo se llevó Kizumi a la fuerza la anciana seguía en la mansión. Fue ella la que avisó al médico.

.-Sí- Asintió mientras se ponía de rodillas y lo miraba de frente.- ¿Puedo?

Kai lo pensó un minuto antes de darse la vuelta, dándole el permiso. Ella levanto la tela del pijama hasta que divisó una línea rosácea de unos diez centímetros que contrastaba muy poco en la blanca piel. También vio otras marcas, un poco más pequeñas, casi imperceptibles.

.-Esta…- Murmuró deslizando un dedo por la cicatriz más grande -… es por mi culpa. ¿Pero las otras?

.-Entrenamiento en la abadía- Respondió secamente- Y no fue culpa tuya.

.-Sí lo fue- Replicó suavemente, volviendo a acariciar la marca. Kai notó el temblor de la mano en su espalda. Se giró bruscamente y le sujetó la muñeca. No sabía muy bien que hacía, solo notaba que no le gustaba para nada ese temblor. No se dio cuenta de que con su impulso casi había dejado a la chica bajo su cuerpo.

.-No fue culpa tuya- Repitió. Ella sonrió levemente.

Volvió su vista de nuevo a la cicatriz de la pierna. Deslizo la punta de los dedos empezando desde la rodilla, siguiendo el camino marcado en la piel. Paso por debajo de la tela del camisón hasta que llegó a la cadera y repitió el camino a la inversa.

Un trueno resonó con muchísima más fuerza que los anteriores, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento. La tormenta estaba justo encima de sus cabezas.

Kai se dio cuenta de la posición tan poco correcta que había tomado (estaba casi arrodillado entre las piernas de la chica) y se levanto de inmediato. Ella se alzó y se sentó de nuevo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión de sorpresa. Ambos se dieron las buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

Kai se llevó una mano a su cara cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación. No sabía muy bien porque había actuado tan impulsivamente. Su cabeza aun no funcionaba de forma lógica.

Y notaba un agradable cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos.

**_N de la A:_**_ Siento mucho el retraso. La verdad, he publicado antes de lo previsto, porque he decidido subir todo lo que tengo terminado de mis series ya que dudo escribir algo en bastante tiempo. Por motivos personales mi ánimo se fue totalmente, así que les subo esto. _

_Hasta que vuelva a tener inspiración y ganas de escribir. Agradezco sus reviews más que nada, pero hay una nueva norma que no permite contestarlos y la verdad, no me_ _apetece que me borren otro fic de nuevo. Así que muchas gracias de nuevo y disculpen._


End file.
